


Sometimes Dreams Come True

by moongirl24



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has always had dreams. And sometimes dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late gapfiller for episode 3x13 (Heart) og 3x14 (On My Way). Written for Cotton Candy Bingo and the prompt 'Sleeping Together (non-sexual)'.

Sugar’s Valentine’s Day party. 

Kurt is skeptical. And with good reason it seems, because at first everything is just weird and depressing. Strangely enough though, it eventually turns into one of the most fun nights of Kurt’s life.

The weird part comes first. His secret admirer, who has been popping up all around school with cards and gifts for Kurt all week, and who was supposed to be Blaine (because really, who else could it possibly be?) turns out to be the one person Kurt least expects it to be.

Karofsky looks more sincere than Kurt has ever seen him, sitting across the table from Kurt. He isn’t joking when he tells Kurt he wants to be with him, just like he clearly wasn’t joking when he sent him all those notes and presents throughout the week.

Kurt can’t wrap his head around it. How Karofsky can think that Kurt will ever be able see him like _that_ is beyond him. Still, he tries his best to let him down gently. He knows how hard it is to put yourself out there like that, and although it feels very strange to suddenly be the one who holds all the power, Kurt has never been vindictive. He tells Karofsky that they can be friends, maybe. That he already has a boyfriend. That what David feels isn’t really love. Because it can’t be. Karofsky has never had a Blaine in his life. He can’t possibly know what it feels like to love someone.

Karofsky is unable to hide how hurt he is, and Kurt immediately feels guilty. He watches Karofsky storm out the door and wonders for a brief moment if he should go after him. 

But he quickly dismisses that thought, knowing that he couldn’t really have done anything differently. Still, he hates having to hurt people like that. No matter who it is.

Later, during the party, he feels kind of bummed. Sugar tries a few times to get him up on the stage to sing, but Kurt doesn’t really feel like it. Instead he sits quietly by the table, watching his friends have a good time. He is also thinking about Karofsky. And Blaine. Because where is Blaine in all this? Blaine wasn’t his secret admirer, which means that he hasn’t done anything for Valentine’s Day. Kurt hasn’t even seen him this week. Blaine told him that he was trying to catch up on some of the schoolwork he had missed out on while his eye healed, and then there was some family thing he had to attend. Kurt had sent him a basket of homemade cupcakes that morning, with letters on the frosting that spelled out ‘I love you’, and Blaine hadn’t even sent him a thank you text. And true, Kurt had expressed some rather negative feelings towards this particular holiday the previous year, but that doesn’t mean that he wants to be completely ignored. Not when, for the first Valentine’s Day ever, he actually has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is supposed to love and appreciate him.

Ironically, the person who _has_ been sending him cards and presents all week is the person he thought hated him.

And then, all of a sudden, just when Kurt is starting to think that maybe he should just go home, Blaine is there. With a silly heart-shaped eye patch and his silly smile and his silly bouncing enthusiasm. From one second to the next, everything is once again right in the world. 

Blaine pulls him up on the stage and they flirt their way through _Love Shack_ , and this may be Lima, but no one bats an eyelash at them. Not even later, when Blaine a bit belatedly finishes up Michael week, and sings _I Just Can’t Stop Loving You_ to Kurt and kisses him in public for the very first time. 

Kurt may have melted a little then. Just a little.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kurt,” Blaine whispers, and somehow the deafening cheers of the people in the room becomes merely background noise. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt whispers, feeling a little dizzy as he presses one more quick kiss against Blaine’s lips. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss Valentine’s Day with you.”

The rest of the night consists of a lot of touching (they can’t seem to keep their hands off each other, though it’s all very PG, at least as long as they are at Breadstix), slow dancing and bouncing around on the floor with their friends.

It’s the best Valentine’s Day ever.

 

\----

 

It doesn’t take long before Kurt realizes that even though his eye is healed, Blaine is far from his old self.

He is angry. At what, Kurt doesn’t know because Blaine won’t to talk about it, but he can take a guess. Sebastian, who almost blinded him. The Warblers, who were supposed to be his friends. The headmaster at Dalton, who did nothing, even after hearing about what happened.

And it doesn’t help that Sebastian is _everywhere_ , with his smirky face and his ugly hair. Kurt can’t stand the guy. He wants to punch that stupid face, make him suffer as much as Blaine did. And that is a foreign feeling, because Kurt usually isn’t that kind of guy. He hates violence and brutality, and prefers to use his verbal talents if he is going to fight back. 

But then, it’s different this time. He isn’t the one who got hurt. It’s someone he loves.

And he thinks that that someone might need him right now, so he decides to focus his attention on Blaine instead. Blaine, who is singing songs in Glee club in preparation for regionals and pretending that everything is fine. 

But there is anger simmering under the surface. And Kurt doesn’t know what to do to make it better.

 

\----

 

Blaine sings _Cough Syrup_ with an intensity that is mesmerizing.

 _You are a star_ , Kurt thinks, unable to take his eyes off him as he moves on the stage like it’s second nature. Blaine has always been breathtaking when he performs. It’s one of the reasons Kurt fell so hard the very first time they met.

Now, it’s a different time, a different place, a different song. But Blaine is still stunning. Maybe more so than ever. Kurt smiles a little, so full of pride he thinks he might explode with it.

Afterwards, he motions Blaine over to him. Blaine is a little breathless, his eyes wide open and his cheeks flushed, and he falls easily into Kurt’s open arms. The stool Kurt is sitting on makes him taller than normal and enables him to wrap Blaine up more fully. Which is rather nice. Because Blaine seemed to need a proper hug. And Kurt really needed to give him one.

“I love you,” he says, as Blaine sighs into his chest. “You were amazing.”

“You liked it?” Blaine’s voice is muffled against Kurt’s shirt.

“I did.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s gelled-down hair. “I think it’s the best I’ve ever seen you. Thank you for sharing.”

“Of course.” Blaine pulls out of the hug and takes Kurt hands instead. He plays with Kurt’s fingers for a bit. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a bit… off lately,” he says, looking down at their joined hands. “It’s not you, I promise.”

“I know.” Kurt smiles a little when Blaine looks up at him. “I know.”

Blaine nods, and falls into Kurt’s embrace again. Kurt rests his chin on Blaine’s hair and rubs his hand up and down Blaine’s back, wishing he could wrap Blaine up and keep him close and protected forever.

 

\----

 

Hearing about Karofsky’s suicide attempt shakes Kurt to his very core.

He feels dizzy with shock, the world spinning wildly around him, and he has to grab onto something to keep steady. Yes, he knows how hard it is to be gay in Lima. He knows how lonely it feels (at least it did before Blaine). He knows how it is to get insults and harsh words thrown at you every single day, and somehow be expected to just take it.

But no matter how alone he had felt in his darkest moments, he couldn’t imagine even thinking about ending his own life.

Kurt had always had dreams. Dreams of a better place, a better time, a better life. Now he thinks that maybe those dreams saved his life. The certitude that he would someday live in a place where he would be accepted, and where his talents would be appreciated and admired, kept him going. Until a dark-haired, gorgeous boy came along and swept Kurt off his feet with his beautiful song and sparkling eyes, and Kurt, for the first time in his life, felt like someone _saw_ him. Blaine saw the true him, all of him, and liked him. Loved him, eventually. And living in Lima suddenly became a hundred, a thousand times better.

Still, even without Blaine he would be been okay. Not _great_ , maybe, but okay. Because he had his dreams. And no one could take them away from him.

Karofsky doesn’t have dreams, Kurt realizes. He sits there in the hospital bed, looking so lost, so full of hopelessness and despair. He looks like someone who has nothing to live for, and Kurt’s heart breaks for him in a way he didn’t think was possible after what Karofsky did to him just a little more than a year before.

The guilt that has been eating him up ever since he heard about what Karofsky had tried to do, washes over Kurt once more. He realizes that Karofsky probably saw him as the one person he could talk to, the one person who would understand him. And Kurt had ignored his calls. Because even if they were slowly putting the past behind them, Kurt still felt uncomfortable being around Karofsky. And he had thought that maybe they should put some distance between them, after what happened on Valentine’s Day. 

If only he had answered those calls. If only he had reached out just a little, seen how lonely David really was… then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

He feels so guilty he hasn’t even been able to talk to Blaine about it. Blaine still doesn’t know what happened on Valentine’s Day. And he doesn’t know that Kurt is at the hospital right now. But Kurt had to come. He needs to talk with Karofsky, apologize for ignoring him, and maybe try to give David some dreams of his own.

And so he does. He helps Karofsky picture a different life, a life far away from Lima, far away from high school. A life filled with love, happiness, success.

When Kurt leaves, Karofsky is smiling through his tears. And Kurt feels like maybe he did something right. Maybe he gave Karofsky something to live for.

 

\----

 

Kurt stays over at Blaine’s house that night. Blaine’s parents are out of town, and even though it took some time and effort on Kurt’s part, Kurt’s dad had, about a month back, finally agreed to let him stay the night at Blaine’s on occasion. “I already told you I’m not a virgin anymore, dad,” Kurt had said, blushing to his roots, because talking about sex with his dad would never be anything other than extremely uncomfortable. “And you know how serious Blaine and I are about each other. Besides, he’s always so alone in that big house. It would mean so much to him if I could stay over sometimes.”

Burt had finally given in. As long as Kurt stayed home on school nights and always let Burt know if he wasn’t coming home, he agreed to let Kurt stay over.

Now he and Blaine lie close together in Blaine’s bed, legs all tangled up, the sweat slowly drying on their skin. Kurt has long ago discovered that Blaine is a cuddler, which didn’t really come as a huge surprise. Blaine has always been very sweet and affectionate, and somehow the cuddling just felt like a natural part of the package. For Kurt, however, it had taken some getting used to because he had always appreciated his personal space and had a hard time letting people close in general, both physically and emotionally. 

His normal rules somehow didn’t seem to apply to Blaine though. Kurt found that he _wanted_ to be close to him, preferably all the time. “You’re in love, kid. Of course you want to let him in. It just shows that you trust him,” Burt had said to him that past summer when Kurt had explained how easy it was to talk to Blaine, even about things he never really talked to anyone about because he felt like they were too personal. It was just different with Blaine. And he supposed it was the same with physical closeness. He wanted it (needed it) because it was Blaine.

It’s nice lying with Blaine like this, with his head on Blaine’s chest and an arm slung across Blaine’s waist. He can hear Blaine’s heartbeat right beneath his ear. The sound is soothing, comforting. It makes Kurt feel safe. Like he finally has place in this world where he belongs.

“I can’t believe we’re going to nationals,” Blaine suddenly says, the words making his chest vibrate under Kurt’s ear. “That’s been a dream of mine ever since I joined the Warblers. I never made it that far with them, but now I get to go there with you instead.” His arms, which are wrapped loosely around Kurt’s body, squeeze a little tighter. 

“I’m glad we’re going together,” Kurt says, because even though last year’s nationals were amazing, he hadn’t been able to keep himself from wishing that Blaine had been there, too. “But Blaine, you deserved to go there with the Warblers, too. You were an amazing lead singer.”

“Not amazing enough,” Blaine mumbles, a shadow creeping into his voice. There is something about the way he says it that finally makes Kurt realize that he has been so wrapped up in his own negative feelings toward Sebastian that he hasn’t understood that Blaine’s recent anger has less to do with Sebastian in particular, and more to do with feeling let down by the Warblers.

(There is also the underlying issue of Blaine seemingly feeling like it’s somehow his fault that the Warblers never made it to nationals, but Kurt decides that he needs to address one issue at the time.)

“Have you talked with them?” he asks quietly.

He can feel Blaine nod. “Yeah. Nick, Jeff and Trent came to see me when I was on bed rest. They apologized, apparently they had no idea that Sebastian had put rock salt in that slushie.” He huffs a humorless laugh. “That doesn’t really help anything. They were supposed to be our friends. And even if they weren’t, the Warblers were always known to be honorable, decent guys.”

Blaine shifts and Kurt takes the opportunity to change his position a little, making himself more comfortable. “I used to be so proud to be a Warbler, you know,” Blaine continues after a while. “It was such a big, important part of me. Now it’s like I don’t recognize them anymore. And I know that a lot of it has to do with Sebastian, and I have no idea why they have let him have so much power, he’s not even a senior… but I just...” He sighs. “I thought those guys were my friends.”

There’s a short silence. “Maybe they still are,” Kurt eventually says. “They’re clearly sorry. And we both know that slushie wasn’t meant for you.”

Blaine moves so he can look at Kurt’s face, his expression incredulous. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better? They know how I feel about you. They know that if they hurt you, they hurt me. Besides, you were a Warbler, too.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kurt says. He sighs. “I just really, really hate that this happened.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

They lie quietly together for a while. Kurt waits to see if Blaine wants to say anything more, but he has clearly said what he needed to say for now. He moves a bit further up Blaine’s body, so that their eyes are level.

“I’m just so glad you weren’t permanently injured,” he whispers, gently kissing Blaine’s now completely healed eye. Blaine closes his eyes and breathes out slowly when Kurt’s lips touches his face. “If Sebastian had caused you permanent damage I would have never forgiven him. Or myself, for that matter.”

Blaine just shakes his head. “Stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault.”

Kurt shrugs. “Maybe not. But that slushie was meant for me, and if you hadn’t bravely, but very stupidly, jumped to my rescue…” He smiles a little sadly, brushing a hand over Blaine’s cheek.

“Then you would have been hurt instead.” Blaine covers Kurt’s hand with his own. “Kurt, I’m not regretting what I did. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. I’m just… It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“I know,” Kurt whispers, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Blaine’s lips. “I’m sorry it did.”

Blaine only nods, a soft shiver going through him as Kurt peppers his face with gentle kisses, willing each kiss to chase away some of the pain on Blaine’s face. He suddenly thinks back on the conversation he had with Karofsky at the hospital, knowing that the memory of how lost and alone the once scary and brutal bully had looked, isn’t one that he will easily forget. He shudders at the thought of where he would be right now if didn’t have Blaine in his life. He would have had his friends and his family, but he still would have been alone, because no one would have understood him like Blaine does. No one would have loved him like Blaine does. And the dream he once had of finding someone who would love him completely, support him completely, and trust him completely, would still be just that – a dream.

He sighs softly, of happiness and gratitude, and also because he knows that the time has come for Blaine to know the full story.

“I love you so much,” he whispers. “You know that, right?” Blaine nods quickly, without hesitation. Kurt smiles a little. “Good. Because now I’m going to tell you something that you might not like very much.”

And so he finally proceeds to tell Blaine everything, from how Karofsky had been showering him with gifts and cards and balloons throughout the entire week before Valentine’s Day, to their conversation at Breadstix and how guilty Kurt had felt after Karofsky’s suicide attempt. And finally he tells Blaine about going to see Karofsky at the hospital and how they had agreed to try and be friends.

Blaine doesn’t say a word while Kurt speaks. His face betrays his emotions though, from confusion and a bit of guilt, to surprise and then shock. There is even a hint of jealousy there, which is just ridiculous, because if anyone knows how unlikely it is that Kurt would ever feel _that_ way about Karofsky, it’s Blaine, who has been by Kurt’s side through pretty much the entire Karofsky ordeal.

When Kurt finally stops talking, Blaine is quiet for a long time. He just looks at Kurt, his face full of compassion, support and understanding. Kurt relaxes a bit. Blaine isn’t going to be angry with him for this, even though Kurt would have understood it if he were. He knows he should have told Blaine everything a lot sooner. _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , his thoughts sing, just as Blaine wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer with fierce intensity.

“Oh my god, Kurt,” he breathes close to Kurt’s ear. “Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?”

Kurt lets out a slow breath. “You were just dealing with so much already, with your eye and everything that happened, and I didn’t want to add to it. And I know how you feel about Karofsky. I figured you wouldn’t be too happy with what was going on.”

“And I’m not, but… Kurt.” Blaine draws back just enough to look at Kurt’s face. “This is some pretty heavy stuff. You shouldn’t have had to go through it alone.”

Kurt looks him straight in the eyes. “Just like you shouldn’t have had to deal with all those feelings of anger and betrayal alone?”

They just look at each other for a long time, until Blaine finally nods, almost imperceptibly. “Okay. I see your point. It seems we still have a way to go when it comes to communication.”

Kurt smiles wryly. “It looks that way. So I guess that the moral of this story is… more talking. Talking is good.”

“Talking is good,” Blaine repeats, nodding slowly in agreement. Then his face suddenly changes and he grins wickedly. “Other things are also good.” His hand trails teasingly down Kurt’s stomach, going lower and lower. Kurt slaps it lightly.

“Haven’t you had enough?” he laughs, taking Blaine’s hand and holding it between his own instead.

“Of you? Never.” Blaine shakes his head, all earnest eyes and innocent smile. Kurt can’t stop the laughter from bubbling out of him, feeling light and giddy now that all the heavy stuff seem to have lifted a little from their shoulders.

“You are ridiculous,” he murmurs, moving in to kiss Blaine, sloppy and warm.

Blaine smiles a little, but he turns serious again when he asks, “Are you okay, though? After everything?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah. I think so. I’m getting there, at least.” He searches Blaine’s face. “Are you okay?”

Blaine nods, too. “Right now I am. Tomorrow, I don’t know. I still get angry when I think about what happened.”

“I know.” He hugs Blaine close to him again. “It’s okay.”

Kurt feels Blaine gradually fall asleep in his arms. He can’t see Blaine’s face, but he can feel his soft puffs of air against his own bare chest. It makes him wish that they could fall asleep like this every night. Maybe some time in the future they can.

He sighs. It’s a nice dream. 

_And sometimes, dreams come true_ , he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and allows sleep to take over. 


End file.
